


Please Stay With Me

by ladyyukimurasan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Crying, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Hurt and comfort, M/M, also punch Kamukura, angsty hinata, angsty komaeda, like seriously give hinata a hug, post dr2, someone stop the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyyukimurasan/pseuds/ladyyukimurasan
Summary: He sat against Komaeda's capsule and brought his knees to his chest. So far they had all been correct in how the order would be, but that still meant Nagito was going to be last. He didn't want to wait for everyone else to wake up. He just wanted to Nagito to wake up now.





	1. Chapter 1

Hajime Hinata hadn't the slightest clue of what was going on, and neither did the other survivors of the high school killing trip. Before they knew what to do, Byakuya Togami, or rather the Super High School Level Imposter was getting up from his coma. The five were told that it was highly unlikely for any of the others that were killed to come out of the comatose state. Yet here Togami was, awake and rather confused. Hinata took it upon himself to explain the situation and what had happened after Togami was killed. It didn't seem real that this was happening, but it relieved Hinata a bit. He felt real hope that everyone else would come out of this well.

The next to wake was Teruteru Hanamura, but it wasn't for a week after Togami. That's when they noticed a small pattern appear. It seemed as if they were beginning to awaken in the order that they died in. The seven awake gathered and noted who were all still comatosed, and concluded that the next to wake should be Mahiru Koizumi. Hinata decided that he would stay with their comatose classmates in case one or more were to wake up. No one argued with him, but  Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu that said he would join him. They all knew it was because Peko Pekoyama was going to wake soon and he wanted to be there for her. 

Hinata and Fuyuhiko stayed with the comatosed students for a couple of days with no activity from them. The two didn't really talk much, but there really wasn't any need to since Fuyuhiko was busy worrying about Peko. Hinata often found himself sitting by the same capsule, Nagito Komaeda's capsule. He often stared at it and wondered what was going through Komaeda's head. It was Komaeda that did peak his interest the most during the trip and it was the same when Kamakura took over his existence. Hinata sighed and scratched the back of his head, he knew Komaeda would be the last to wake, but why did that bother him so much? It's then that the sound of a capsule opening rang throughout the room. Both Hinata and Fuyuhiko rushed over. Mahiru Koizumi fell out and landed on the floor. She groaned and rubbed her head, giving the two a confused look.  Hinata explained everything as he and Fuyuhiko escorted Mahiru out of the room. 

It was another two weeks before Peko Pekoyama woke from her coma, and none other than Fuyuhiko was around to welcome her. Well, Hinata was there too, but he decided to give the two some space. He sat against Komaeda's capsule and brought his knees to his chest. So far they had all been correct in how the order would be, but that still meant Nagito was going to be last. Hinata bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to wait for everyone else to wake up. He just wanted to Nagito to wake up now. 

_ And why would you want that? _

Hinata's eyes widen and he felt a throbbing pain on the left side of his head. Kamukura decided to invade Hinata's thoughts whenever he pleased or felt the need to. They shared an existence, much to Hinata's dismay, but he was willing to work on making life easy for the two of them. Hinata set his head against the capsule and answered in his head,

Why would you want to know? It's not like you care.

_ You're right, I don't. But this little relationship intrigues me. Do you have romantic feelings for him? _

No

_ Then why do you want him to wake up? _

Because he's my friend

_ And what are the other's? Chopped liver? _

No, it's not like that!

_ Not like that? How boring...I'll ask again when you have a real answer. _

The pain subsided and Hinata rubbed his temples. He hated when Kamukura came out of nowhere and questioned him. But his question kept running through Hinata's mind: Does he have romantic feelings for Komaeda? They were just friends during the game, and Komaeda did have some psychotic tendencies that clearly needed to be addressed. But he was always nice to him and looked and sounded like he truly did care. Was it real though? Did Komaeda truly care for him or was it all an act? Hinata looked behind him at the capsule he was sitting against, if only he could know what was really going on inside Komaeda's head.

It had been two weeks since Peko had awakened, and Hinata told Fuyuhiko he didn't have to worry about joining him. He wanted Fuyuhiko to spend some time with Peko since he hadn't seen her since she died back in the game. They were all expecting Ibuki Mioda to be the next to awake, but it wasn't her capsule that opened that afternoon. No, it was Gundham Tanaka instead. In that moment, Hinata's heart felt like it was both swelling of hope and shattering of despair. The order was being changed, Gundam wasn't supposed to be waking up for a while, but why now? Hinata's head snapped over to the capsule Komaeda was in, all thoughts of Gundam flying away. He ran over to it, his hands pressed up against the small glass window. He stared at Komaeda's peaceful face, his heart pounding in his chest. If Gundam woke up, that meant Komaeda could wake up at any moment. Hinata was going to make sure he was going to be there when it happened. 

The other students of the 77th class were against Hinata staying by Komaeda's side day and night, but no argument could win against him. Only a day after Gundham came back, Mikan Tsumiki also joined the class. Hinata explained to her immediately the situation and told her to take care of the final students as they came out of their state, except for one. Hinata himself would take care of Nagito Komaeda, and that's what he left Mikan with as he went back to watching Komaeda's capsule. No one really bothered Hinata, not even Kamukura. And Hinata didn't mind at all, he just wanted Komaeda to be awake already.

A week of isolation in the capsule room is all it took for Fuyuhiko to come marching in to bother Hinata. It did irritate him a little that of all people it had to be Fuyuhiko to be cross with him, but he understands why. Hinata was supposed to be there to support everyone, he did promise to help and he was just abandoning them to watch Komaeda. The guilt washed over Hinata as Fuyuhiko stared coldly into his red and green eyes.

"Look I know you're worried, hell when it was Peko like that you didn't bother me. But at least I had the decency to eat, shower, and sleep like a regular human being. Just fucking try, that's all I'm asking. Try to talk to the rest of them, they're worried about you just as much as they're worried about the shit heads in comas. And if it bothers you that much, I'll watch over the asshat making you act this way," Fuyuhiko sighed and crossed his arms. Hinata was taken aback, did Fuyuhiko really want him to take care of himself? Sure Fuyuhiko was a nice guy that had some asshole tendencies, but did he really care that much? He blinked a couple of times before slapping the shorter across the face. "The actual fuck?! Hinata?!"

"Sorry I just had to make sure it was actually you," Hinata chuckled as Fuyuhiko sneered. "Don't worry so much, I promise to take better care of myself."

"You better otherwise I'll kick your ass."

A month after Gundham and Mikan had both come out of their comas was when Ibuki Mioda finally came to. When Hinata saw that it was Ibuki and not Komaeda awake his heart sunk in his chest. He was really looking forward to seeing him again. The way his gray eyes shone when talking about hope, the way his face soften when he genuinely smiled at him. Hinata couldn't help but smile, thinking about the white haired boy. That's when the left side of his head began to ache, then a laugh started to ring in his ears. It wasn't his own or Kamukura's, but it was it memory. Back from the first trial, he remembered how the look of hope and despair mixed into the gray eyes he admired so much, and the sinister laugh that froze him in place back then. But hearing Komaeda's laugh, no matter how terrifying it was, made Hinata's heart pound harder, but not from fear. His cheeks flushed pink, because he knew what Kamukura was going to ask.

_ Are you sure you don't have romantic feelings for him, Hajime? _

I-I'm not sure…

_ If you didn't, that laugh would have scared you the same way it did back then _

….

_ Stop being dull, I know how you feel for this Nagito Komaeda _

Then why ask if you know?!

The sound of a capsule opening caused the pain to leave, as Hinata rushed over just to see Hiyoko Saionji step out and immediately began complaining. He snuck away and sat beside Komaeda's capsule, he really didn't want to be spotted by Saionji. Even if she was his classmate and sorta friend, she still irritated the hell out of him. But that left only two capsules left, and one of them was Komaeda's. Hinata hoped that Nagito would pull through sooner rather than later. It was his hope that was pushing him through all this, and he knew it would make the other so proud.

Months had passed and the last two capsules still hadn't been opened, it was Christmas Eve and Hinata was the only one not partying with the rest of the class. He stayed with the last two in their comas, hoping that Komaeda was going to wake up first. As much as Hinata did regret not spending time with the others today, he promised that on New Year's Eve, he would party with them even if they had to drag him out by his tie. Hinata glanced at the clock and it was only six in the evening. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He stood up and stretched his arms when he heard a capsule. He closed his eyes and prayed for it to be Komaeda's, but that's when he heard Nekomaru Nidai voice questioning where he was and what happened.

No...please...this has to be a joke...Komaeda why?

_ Upset he didn't wake up before Nekomaru? _

Not the time Izuru! Leave…

_ Maybe he's just dead? _

I said leave!

_ Have you ever thought of the possibility that Nagito Komaeda could be dead and not in a coma? _

Shut up! 

_ He could be brain dead… _

SHUT UP!!

_ Face it Hajime, you're in love with a corpse _

"I SAID SHUT UP IZURU!!!" Hinata screamed as tears streamed down his face. He clutched his head in his hands and fell to his knees. Nagito isn't dead. Nagito isn't dead. Hinata kept repeating in his head as he heard Kamukura's laugh ringing in his ears. He screamed louder, as he wept. He didn't want it to be true, he want to keep the hope of Nagito being alive in his heart. Hinata felt someone shaking his shoulders, but he continued to sob. He knew that he was causing a scene, but he didn't care anymore. The only thing Hinata cared about was Komaeda and he was clinging to the hope that he was still alive.

If the rest of Hinata's classmates were worried about him before, that worry got turned up to eleven. They refused to let Hinata stay by himself in case he was to have another episode but no one could get him to say a word. Mikan was staying with Komaeda's comatosed body in case he were to wake and they had Nekomaru and Akane stand watch to keep Hinata from sneaking in. They were all miserable seeing Hinata this way, especially since he was distancing himself and eating less than when he did before all this. 

Thankfully on New Year's Eve, the whole class, minus Komaeda of course, was going to party. Hinata wasn't up for the festivities at all, but he appreciated that the others weren't fed up him. He sighed and sat a little farther from everyone else, watching what was going on. As much as his classmates meant to him, he'd rather be with Komaeda. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at the clock. it was almost midnight and he didn't know when they'd let him go back to his room. Hinata looks down at the floor before looking up and seeing his classmates surround him. He jumps back, his eyes wide. Did he do something wrong?

It was Sonia that spoke first, "Hinata, we're sorry about keeping you away from Komaeda, but it was for your own good."

"But, since you put up with us doing this to you for a week, we'd like to thank you," Mahiru added with a smile. 

"Also, one other thing," Teruteru pulled out a batch of cupcakes and set them on the table. "These are for you."

"F-for me?" Hinata questioned and stared at the Super High School Level Chef. 

"Of course! It's you birthday in a couple of minutes after all!"

Hinata blinked and wanted to slap himself across the face, "Oh...right."

"Dumbass! How could you forget your own birthday?!" Fuyuhiko groaned and shook his head. "Look, as a present we're all letting you ring the new year and start your birthday with the crackhead. Now go!"

Hinata thanked all of them and grabbed a couple cupcakes before running to the capsule room. He busted through the door and ran over to Komaeda's capsule, quickly Hinata set his cupcakes down on top of the empty capsule next to him. He wasn't supposed to open the capsule incase it harmed the state of the person inside, but he just wanted to be near Komaeda. It had been a week since he had last seen him and it was driving Hinata insane. He glanced at the clock across the room and it was five minutes to midnight. Hinata bit his lower lip and slowly opened the capsule. The sight of Komaeda took Hinata's breath away, his heart pounded harder in his chest, as his cheeks turned red. He took Nagito's non bandaged hand in his own and smiled. His sink was soft in his hands, he brought the hand up and kissed the palm. 

Hinata knew his answer to Kamakura's question and he wasn't afraid to show him what it was. He brought one of his hands up to Nagito's face and carefully cupped his cheek, he rubbed his thumb against his skin. Slowly Hinata lowered his face near Nagito's and smiled. He pressed his forehead to the other's and whispered against his lips, "I only have one request for my birthday, for you to love me too…"

He softly pressed his lips to Nagito's as tears rolled down Hinata's face. He kissed him until he was breathless, he pulled back and saw a pair of gray eyes looking into his green and red ones. 

"H-Hinata…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! After a lot of debating and thinking I created a sequel! Tada! Please enjoy~

"Now to our last order of business, what's the update on the rest of the class?" asked Kyoko Kirigiri over the makeshift communication device that Kazuichi had assembled for them earlier that day. Hinata looked to his right at Fuyuhiko, who didn't look very happy to be doing part of Hinata's job. It did make Hinata feel guilty for leaving the others when he was supposed to help them create their own future. And what resulted in Hinata waiting for Komaeda to wake up? Well a lot of crying on Hinata's part and confusion of Komaeda's. It pained Hinata to be away from Komaeda, but he knew that his friend had a lot of recovering to do.

Fuyuhiko stepped up and gave his report on how the rest of the class was dealing with their new lives, "The final two to wake up were Nekomaru Nidai and Nagito Komaeda. Right now they're both in the hospital. Mikan Tsumiki is handling their rehabilitation with Sonia Nevermind as her assistant. Currently, they're not accepting any visitors, so we can't tell you about their current status."

"Hmm, we may need to know their current status so we know what supplies to send your way," Kirigiri sighed and looked between the two boys. Her violet eyes settling on Hinata, which unnerved him to say the least. He knew he had to step up, but these past couple of months were really hard on him. He was lost without having Nagito and Chiaki there to help him since they were always there for him in the Neo World Program. With Chiaki really being dead and Nagito in a coma, Hinata felt more pressure than usual. "Hinata, I trust you'll be able to give me the report on both Nidai and Komaeda the next time we talk, right?"

"Ah yes, of course. You don't have to worry Kirigiri" he nodded and gave the woman a small smile. Even though Kirigiri was younger than him, she still had a scary aura about her that slightly reminded him of Izuru. But at least she was a bit more understanding and since she was practically dating Makoto Naegi it made Hinata trust her just a bit more.

"I would hope not. Hinata, Kuzuryuu, I'll talk to you both again in a week," Kirigiri declared both ending the meeting with them. The screen turned to static as Hinata sighed, scratching the back of his head, glancing at Fuyuhiko. The shorter refused to make eye contact with other, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You haven't forgotten about your promise, right?" Fuyuhiko asked, his voice hushed. He finally looked up, his uncovered eye glaring at Hinata. "You seem restless and out of it, Hajime. You're still not yourself even with that asshole awake."

"I'm fine Fuyuhiko, please stop worrying," Hinata gave Fuyuhiko an encouraging smile, but knew his friend was right. Every night Hinata would just lay awake, insomnia defeating sleep in his mind. The amount of food on his plate was starting to decrease per meal each day as well. Hinata's only win would be the fact he was showering regularly and socializing with the others throughout the day. "I'm sorry for making you give the report to Kirigiri from these past couple of months, but I promise that I'll do my part from now on. And that does include taking care of myself."

"Ugh, fine. But if I see or hear that you're not okay I'm kicking your ass. Got it?" Fuyuhiko threatened, pointing a finger in Hinata's face. The taller nodded, giving a quiet chuckle before getting shoved towards the door. Fuyuhiko grinned a bit, not looking at Hinata's mismatched eyes, "Now go, you need to start on the report about Nekomaru and Nagito. We don't want to give Kirigiri a reason to get angry."  
"Oh um, yeah okay…" Hinata walked towards the door. He knew that Fuyuhiko was letting him know that it was okay for him to see Nagito again. As he walked out of the restaurant heading towards the hospital, a small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. The thought of seeing Nagito again made Hinata's heart race in his chest, it had been almost a month since he had seen the boy that made him feel differently. Well, ever since they had first met, Hinata felt something different towards him, but those feelings then and the feelings now probably had no correlation. Just as he had that thought, a familiar pain on the left side of Hinata's head began to run rampant.

_He was your friend and then you kept him at arm's length not trusting him, then basically turned into your enemy with the fake bomb threat, and now you're head over heels in love with him. Weren't those the feelings you were talking about?_

Huh? I-I guess yeah…

_Where's the anger? These straightforward feelings are so predictable and boring…_

Izuru, not everything is as complex as you try to make things to be.

_Oh really? Then why don't you feel any anger towards Komaeda? Hm?_

Wha-

_He committed suicide. Don't you remember how he died in the school killing trip? Or did you forget that just so you could live happily ever after with your hope crazed lover?_

N-no! I-it's not like that…

_Then what, Hajime?_

I-I don-

_You really did forget…_

NO!

_Hajime you might not want to have another break down, so I suggest you listen before arguing._

….

_Komaeda committed suicide to weed out the traitor and what did that do? It made all of you realize that Chiaki Nanami, the girl who you were closest to, practically your best friend wasn't real. She was but an AI of her former self, that you all failed to save. You witness her die for the second time, Hajime. Nagito Komaeda caused that to happen, him and his luck. And do you remember the shock you went through, finding his mutilated body, tied up, stabbed, and impaled? The horror seeing him dead, eyes full of hope, now cold and lifeless. How does all of this not cause you any grief? No anger? No frustration?_

Izuru...I-I know that I'm frustrated and angry with Nagito. But I still love him... I just want to know why...I need answers before I go and tear through him. If I just act without reason, things could end badly and I-I don't want that to happen…

_Reasonable, yet boring…_

Ugh, just go back to observing…

Hinata rolled his eyes as he walked inside the hospital. No one was in sight so that meant that Mikan and Sonia were currently busy with their patients. The others were hesitant to leave Mikan alone with the sick considering what happened in the game, but thankfully Sonia stepped up to help. Hinata trusted Mikan and hoped that she wouldn't relapse into the despair, but that doubt he had about Mikan was true for all of his other friends on the island and even himself. He heard Izuru snicker in the back of his mind, but Hinata huffed in annoyance as he searched around the building for one of the two. Eventually Hinata found Sonia in the resting room shuffling through some papers, he knocked on the door alerting Sonia to his presence.

"Oh hello Hajime!" Sonia greeted as she stood from her seat giving the boy a warm smile. "How did things with Fuyuhiko and Kirigiri go?"

“They went pretty good, but I do have a favor to ask if that's alright?"

"Sure thing, I'll do whatever I can."

"I need to visit Nekomaru and Nagito and see how their status currently are right now. Kirigiri wants a report done for next week's meeting," Hinata rubbed the back of his neck as Sonia picked up the papers on the table, flipping through them again before setting them inside a green folder.

"Mikan discharged Nekomaru while you and Fuyuhiko were at your meeting, but you can go visit him after you're done here. As for Nagito, he hasn't really been very active since we've been running tests on him," Sonia handed the folder to him and smiled. "These are the test results and the few medical records that we could get a hold of. We have a separate copy of them to keep here, but I will need this back."

Hinata nodded, he was happy to know Nekomaru was okay but he did want to see Nagito. Even if he was unconscious at least he'd know the other was okay, or well at least alive. He bit his lip before asking, "Is there anyway I could see him? I know he's not supposed to have any visitors, but I think it'll help with my report."

"I don't think today would be good for that," Sonia glanced at the clock hanging on the wall before looking back at Hinata. The door opened behind them and Mikan bumped into Hinata causing her to fall to the ground. She cried as she hit the ground, whimpering as Hinata and Sonia rushed to help her off the ground. "Mikan are you alright?"

"Y-yes I-I'm fine, so s-sorry about that H-Hajime…" Mikan sniffled as she shuffled over and took a seat. She wiped her eyes quickly before fiddling with the edge of her apron. "W-Wait Hajime w-what are you doing here?"

Hinata explained the situation to the former High School Level Nurse. He was really hoping that he could see Nagito today, but from how she was reacting now he wasn't too sure if his hope would stick out. It seems as if his luck came to end back when he kissed Nagito awake, but he didn't want to lose hope just yet, maybe he was just building it up? According to Mikan she was going to be removing Junko's left hand from Nagito's arm today, so he was under as much medication as they could ration him for it. They all agreed that two days from now would be an appropriate amount of time for Hinata to see Nagito so, reluctantly, Hinata left the hospital and walked around the island.

As he walked he read through the folder that Sonia had given him, it went into detail how the tests were on Komaeda and it seemed he was faring well, considering his medical history. Hinata sighed and closed the folder, he really didn't want to think about the fact that Nagito wouldn't be living very long due to his illnesses from before the tragedy, but he wasn't faced with any other choice. His heart sunk into his chest as his footsteps slowed down remarkably, it was as if fate doomed them from the start.

_Did you ever think there was a reason that Nagito Komaeda took so long waking up?_

Huh?

 _Instead of looking far into the past, look at the more recent past._  

Wait...you don't mean...

Hinata ran to building where the capsules were on the main island as he thanked Izuru for the clue. He ran inside the room and went straight for the computer setup, his fingers grazing the keyboard as he took a seat. Looking at the monitor, he realized that he had no idea how to work this piece of equipment. It was a regular computer, but the system and programs were beyond Hinata's knowledge. That's when out of nowhere the pain on the left side of Hinata's head spread out evenly as his right eye transformed from a forest green to a scarlet red. Izuru had taken over to use his Super Level High School Hacker abilities.

Hinata was the host for Izuru, but because of his lack of talent, he wasn't able to use any of the talent that Izuru possessed unless Izuru took over. It was part of the agreement the two made once they emerged from the Neo World Program and it worked out well for the two of them. Hinata watched as Izuru typed away with the files of Class 77-B popping up throughout the screen, with a few clicks Nagito's file appeared on screen.

"Nagito Komaeda, looks like he was suffering from two different fatal diseases…"Izuru summed up, his voice monotone and hollow, but still sounded like Hinata himself. If Hinata was in control of his body, it would've sent a shiver down his spine. "But looking at the capsule's data, he should've been one of the first to awaken, but because of his sudden suicide in the killing school trip it seems as if his body went into shock. His brain did go into a comatose state, but the diseases that were in his body thought he died so they went into an indefinite dormant state."

An indefinite dormant state? So Nagito isn't gonna die anytime soon?

"Lover boy is cured from his diseases. You should thank him for killing himself when did otherwise he would be dying right now," Izuru shrugged as he exited out of the program, slowly Hinata felt all of his senses coming back to him. He blinked and cleared his throat, moving around to make sure he had full control of his body before getting up from the chair. Hinata left the building with a small smile on his face, he was very hopeful for what was going to happen in the next coming days.

 

The next two days for Hinata felt like a complete blur, even though he got next to no sleep, he was excited to go see Nagito at the hospital. During the past two days he spent sometime with Nekomaru making sure he was really okay and got more details on his progress for Kirigiri's report. It seemed that he was hospitalized two weeks after waking up because he still wasn't used to having his real body back, but they could only blame Monokuma for changing him into a robot. Thanks to Mikan and Sonia, Nekomaru was able rebound back in what felt like no time at all. Hinata also spend the rest of his time at the beach, just sitting and relaxing near the water. He usually went there at night so he wouldn't be disturbed and so that he could have a place to go to when he should've been sleeping.

As he walked into the hospital, a weird feeling arose from the pit of Hinata's stomach, his palms began to sweat as his heart raced. Was he getting nervous? Hinata shook his head and took a deep breath before meeting up with Mikan in the resting room, from there they headed to Nagito's room. Mikan was going to give Hinata and Nagito their space so they could talk, but she wasn't going to be too far in case she was needed. Hinata placed his hand on the doorknob, this was the moment he had been waiting for since Nagito first woke up. He wasn't going to ruin this chance, but at least the time before he got a kiss out of it. His cheeks turned pink at the memory, but he stopped thinking about it right then. He had to focus on the present and find out how Nagito was doing.

Opening the door, Hinata strolled into the room, he noticed Nagito sitting upright in the bed with a book in his hands. His skin wasn't as pale as Hinata remembered, it looked healthier, actually Nagito himself didn't look sickly. Looks like Izuru did find out the truth, Nagito wasn't infected with fatal illnesses anymore. Hinata couldn't help but smile a little as he approached Nagito's bedside. His eyes looked at his face, his cheeks flushed, gray eyes engrossed in the book that his right hand held while the slight breeze from the open window caused his white fluff of hair to wave around.

As Hinata opened his mouth to speak, Nagito's gaze flew from the book to Hinata's red and green eyes, his mouth formed a smile as he spoke, "Long time no see Hinata. What's the reason someone as busy as you needs to come visit trash like me?"

The small smile Hinata had fell into a scowl as he recalled the habit Nagito had of putting himself down almost every time he spoke, "You're not trash Komaeda, you never change do you?"

"Old habits die hard," Nagito shrugged as he set the book down in his lap, his right hand on top of it as his left arm laid at his side. Where there should have been his forearm and hand was a bandaged stump instead. Hinata's eyes glanced at the stump for a second, his heart sunk as the sight, but he knew that he'd get parts from the Future Foundation to make him a replacement arm. Nagito's eyes followed Hinata's and sighed, "It's such a shame...I really wish I hadn't woken up. I was happy thinking I was dead.."

"You can't mean that."

"But I do. I was content knowing I was becoming a stepping stone to everyone's hope, but also happy knowing I could no longer be despair. I was going to be free, but looks like lady luck still has it out for me. But looks like I won't be around much longer, my illnesses will surely kill me before the end of the year."

"Yeah...about that…"Hinata sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He hated how much Nagito didn't want to be around, but he had to know the truth. As Hinata explained what Izuru found out, he didn't look at Nagito in the eyes, but instead his gaze was fixated to the window. He didn't want to see whatever expression would be on his face because Hinata knew it wouldn't be a good one. His heart raced as he spoke, it was a nice feeling getting to speak to Nagito even if the circumstances weren't the greatest. It felt like ages to Hinata since they were able to really talk, even if it was about the past.

Once Hinata finished he looked at Nagito, shock was all over his face as laugh escaped his lips. His right hand flew up and covered his eyes as he laughed, that's when Hinata noticed tears falling from underneath the hand. Nagito's voice was quiet, but Hinata was still able to make it out, "You're joking...I'm cured...lady luck must really hate me. Such awful luck this is.."

"Nagito how can you think this is bad luck? You're going to be okay! You can live through this and have a future."

"I have no future...my future is gone just like my left hand. I don't deserve to be here, why can't I just rot away like the garbage I am!" Nagito cried as his hand flew to his hair tugging on it. Without thinking Hinata rushed over and embraced the other tightly, he held Nagito to him as he cried. Nagito's right hand feebly attempted to push him away but gave up and clung to Hinata's shirt. Eventually the sobs died down, but Nagito still whimpered and sniffled as he spoke, "H-Hajime why?! W-why do you care so much? Why?!"

"Because I have feelings for you dumbass, I-I always have actually...but it wasn't until I thought I'd lost you that I realized it for sure," Hinata admitted, his cheeks becoming red as he soothingly stroked Nagito's back. He was relieved that Nagito couldn't see his face right now otherwise he'd start laughing at how red his face was. But knowing Nagito anything was possible, he was little crazy in the head.

"S-so that's why you decided to become Prince Charming and try to wake me up a few weeks ago?"

"N-No!" Hinata exclaimed, his face the most red it's been in his life. He was extremely embarrassed, but at the same time hearing Nagito joke around was something he didn't think he'd hear again. "Well not exactly…"

"I always thought you had feelings for Nanami, so I didn't think I stood a chance."

"She was more a sister to me, well at least before Izuru took over and she was still alive, that's what I thought," he confessed and awkwardly chuckled. Nagito's words continued to run through his head. If Hinata had known his feelings sooner things would've ended different between the two in the Neo World Program. It made him upset that all this time Nagito did like him, but Hinata shrugged and finally looked at Nagito. Gray against scarlet and green, they sat there for a good minute in silence neither knowing what to say.

"To be honest with you...I do wish that you'd stopped me from setting up my own murder. I know what I did was practically suicide, but while I was doing it I hoped from the bottom of my heart that you'd come to the rescue and stop me. That you actually would figure out my plot and save the day…"Nagito sighed and rested his head on Hinata's shoulder. His soft hair brushing against Hinata's cheek, he could smell the scent of medicine on him, but it smelled sweet.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore, the killings are over, we're no longer despair, and now we can create a future," Hinata smiled and kissed the top of Nagito's head. "We can do it together."

The two stayed like that until they fell asleep on Nagito's hospital bed. It was the best Hinata had slept in months and he was happy to finally be with Nagito again. Even if it was awkward waking up to Fuyuhiko, Mikan, and Sonia shaking them awake at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if that lived to any expectations, but if you guys want more from this let me know and give me some suggestions. I'd love to continue this as a series, but I don't know where I'd go with it from here. Thank you all for reading though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick shoutout to Lia because your comment literally gave me the idea for this little chapter. It also doesn't help that I watched the Despair Arc's new dub episode yesterday so I was still freaking out about that. Because Johnny came back as Izuru/Hajime and I'm so happy.   
> Also credit to the beginning dialogue belongs to FUNImation Entertainment and the script writers J. Michael Tatum and Patrick Seitz (that's who wrote Danganronpa the Animation so I think they wrote DR3 too but idk).

 

He walked down the steps of the passageway, one step at time. It's not like he chose to help these people, it was still boring, but it was less boring than sitting around in that dark room. As the dim light of the room neared him, he could make out a voice. The voice was from someone he'd never heard before, perhaps they had brought someone new to torture? Or maybe it was someone to help their plan? Whoever it was would still be as boring as everyone else he had met though. The door wide open in front of him as he noted the scene happening in front of him. 

There was the mastermind of what was all going on at Hope's Peak Academy, Junko Enoshima, her face looking as bored as he felt. But the odd thing was that there was a male pointing a gun to her head as he babbled on about hope. The male was wearing a uniform from the main course that was just a tad too big on him, his white hair tousled from the wind outside looked like a deformed cloud. Next to the male there was a girl who was also in a Hope's Peak main course uniform, her pink hair spiked out with a rocket clip in it. She stood a little ways away from the action, but she watched as concern danced on the features of her face.

"I wanted to test myself, see if I have what it takes to kill you, but let's be real for a second that's a pretty damn big step, right? It's not as simple as putting one foot in front of the other, oh no, it only means something if you are the epitome of despair."

Junko's eyes shifted towards him for a second before her eyes went back to the male babbling in front of her, a smirk placed upon her lips, "You may be the biggest hope fanboy, I've ever met. I'd be laughing if it weren't so sad."

"With any luck I'll make a hash of it and you'll get out alive. Maybe you'll go on to become  an even bigger stepping stone for someone else." He moved toward the white haired male, a gasp escaped his lips as he turned around and faced him the gun pointing at his face now. Immediately he asked, " Who are you?"

The girl noticed his presence and gasped, watching him instead of her friend. In that same moment the boy in front of him pressed the trigger, but it wouldn't budge. It clicked continuously as he stopped aiming at him, trying to fix the gun, "Oh crap why you gotta jam?"

That's when he glided to his side, one hand his placed on the boy's waist as the other grabbed the gun out of his hands, pulling it away. The first and last words he would say to the boy were,"Good luck is it? Well.. I have that too"

He aimed the gun at the boy, his red eyes meeting the boy's gray ones as he turned around the gun now pointing directly at his heart. Not hesitating, his finger connected with the trigger as he fired the gun. The bullet traveling into the boy's chest, causing him to fall back into the ground as the girl cried out, running to his side, "Komaeda, no!"

The world around him was a haze as his scarlet eyes fixated on the boy laying in front of him, a delirious grin spreading across his face. As he groaned his eyes focused on him, reaching a hand to him before falling into unconsciousness. 

 

_ Absolutely boring... _

 

Hinata gasped and sat up finally waking from the dream he just had, his hands shook as he placed his head into them. There was a dull pain coming from the left side of his head as he blinked quickly, feeling the thin blanket around his waist. He was in present and what he saw was the past, but it wasn't his. It's was Izuru's memories, possibly from before the tragedy. But one thing stayed with him from it, he shot Komaeda. Sure it wasn't Hinata himself, but it was his body, his hands that held the gun, his finger that pulled the trigger. A shiver ran down his spine as he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. It was slightly damp from the shower he took before lying down. 

"Dammit Izuru…" whispered Hinata as he groaned and pulled the sheet over his head. He closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep, he was exhausted from all that was going on around the island recently.

But the memory wouldn't get out of his head, mainly seeing Komaeda getting shot. Losing Komaeda was one of his worst fears after what happened in the Neo World Program and he didn't want it to happen again. But knowing that Izuru almost killed him made his heart drop. Hinata curled into a ball and felt tears roll down his cheeks, he felt responsible for what happened. The first time that he, well Izuru, met Komaeda they basically tried to murder him. Why did he have to see that memory? He really wished he had never seen it, he could've gone his whole life without knowing that had happened. 

Suddenly a loud bang sounded from the front door of the cottage, Hinata froze for a second. He didn't know what the sound was, but he wasn't too eager to find out what it was. Slowly he got up from his bed and neared the door, hopefully it wasn't something dangerous on the other side. Even if they were in the real world and they all didn't have to kill each other, the fact that any one of them could relapse back into despair worried each of them. Hinata's hand gripped the handle, he saw a dent from this side of the door and sighed. Now he had something else to add to the list of crap he had ahead of him for the next day. Hinata opened the door and he didn't expect to see them in front of him, their gray eyes avoiding his own as they held their left metal hand in their real right hand. Green jacket hanging to dear life on his right shoulder as he shivered from the cool breeze flowing from the island.

"Nagito, what are you doing here!?" Hinata asked in disbelief. He took a step towards the taller boy, grabbing the jacket falling off his shoulder and wrapping it around his left shoulder. 

"I wanted to see you," he smiled and let his left robotic hand fall to his side. Hinata could tell Nagito was still having a tough time adjusting to his new hand, he only just had it installed a few days ago. His condition was improved, but the stress of relearning how to use his hand was getting to him. That's why Hinata tried his best to visit him in the hospital when he could, but there was so much he had to help with he didn't have much time to spare.

"You know you're gonna get me in trouble. You're not supposed to leave the hospital!" Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. As much as he loved having Nagito here, he knew it would be bad if someone were to see him out and about. "I'm taking you back right now, if someone see's you out here then we're screwed!"

"Wait…"

"No, I need to get you back. I promise I'll see you tomorrow," he turned around to close his door as he left a cold hand wrap around his wrist. It was a little too tight for his comfort as he yelped and squirmed. 

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry Hajime…"Nagito immediately let go of his hand as he took a step back. Hinata looked over his shoulder and saw the hurt in his eyes, he turned his back to Hinata as his shoulders trembled. "A waste of space like me hurting you is unforgivable...don't worry about walking me back. I'll b-"

Hinata rushed over and hugged Nagito's back, resting his forehead on his left shoulder blade. His heart raced as he could hear Nagito's heartbeat pick up, cheeks turning pink. He felt the other tense at the sudden contact, but Hinata spoke loud enough for only Nagito to hear, "Stop putting yourself down like that. Look, I'll let you stay...just keep it our little secret, okay?"

Nagito turned to face Hinata and placed his left hand on his shoulder carefully while tipping Hinata's chin up toward him. A small smile playing on the corner's his lips, "Thank you Hajime, you're too kind to tra-I mean um you're too kind…"

"Good to know you're a man of your word," Hinata pecked Nagito on the lips before breaking the embrace, leading the other inside. A small smile was on Hinata's face as he closed the door behind Nagito, he finally was able to spend quality time with him even if it was late at night. Hinata sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, Nagito bit his lip and hesitated before he sat down beside the other. "So why exactly did you break out of the hospital to see me?"

Nagito shrugged and chuckled, "I guess I just missed you Hajime."

"You came out this late to see me only because you missed me?" Hinata cocked an eyebrow and he folded his arms over his chest. "You know you could've asked Mikan or Sonia to let you out to see me anytime. So why now?"

"I-uh well.."Nagito sighed and looked down to the ground. His fingers tapped against his thigh. Hinata placed a hand on top of Nagito's left hand, the metal cold and smooth against Hinata's skin. Nagito bit his lip and closed his eyes before answering, "I couldn't sleep...I haven't been able to sleep well ever since the last time you really visited me. I know I see you sometimes, but not being around you kinda freaks me out. It feels like you're gonna disappear forever. I think it's just my anxiety getting to me…"

The memory of Izuru shooting Nagito flashed in Hinata's mind, his hands beginning to tremble. The thought of him doing that to him, his own fingers pulling that trigger... His hand gripped Nagito's robotic hand quickly as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, "N-no...it's not just you Nagito…"

"Hajime?"

"Do you remember, the first time you met Izuru?"

"Huh? Why is that important?"

Hinata finally opened his eyes, looking at Nagito. His face was full of concern, his eyes carefully watching Hinata's as he spoke, "I saw it...the first time you two met. You were going to kill Junko Enoshima for hope, but instead Izuru shot you in defence of Junko...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Nagito…"

Hinata looked away from Nagito, not wanting to see his reaction, his eyes brimming with tears. He felt guilty for what Izuru did, no matter if he had control or not his finger pulled the trigger that shot Nagito. That's when two arms surrounded him, the smell of medicine enveloping Hinata's nose as he felt the fibers of Nagito's shirt against his face. He sniffled and buried his face in his chest, his arms hugging his sides.   
"Hajime that wasn't you, that was Izuru. Don't feel like you're the one who tried to kill me, I know you'd never do that…" Nagito stroked Hinata's back soothingly, holding him to his chest. Hinata felt so defenseless like this, he normally didn't like showing weakness, but something about Nagito brought it out of him. He kinda liked the fact that he didn't have to hold in his emotions and that he could actually vent with him around. In a way it felt natural doing this with Nagito.

"...well you'd never do that if I didn't provoke you first…" Nagito chuckled awkwardly as Hinata brought a hand back and punched him in the arm. He lifted his head up and scowled at Nagito, shaking his head.

"Idiot…"

Nagito laughed as he kissed Hinata's cheek, grinning from ear to ear, "You know you love me."

"You sure about that?"

"Hm, maybe if I prove it to you, you'll realize it," Nagito's face neared Hinata's as the grin turned into a smirk. His cheeks turned red as he felt lips pressed against his own, it was the first time that Hinata had been kissed by anyone. No other time in his life did he have anyone this romantically involved with him. As for Izuru, well he had no idea unless he asked. 

The passion in the kiss escalated as Hinata pulled Nagito down on top of him, as the other's hands grabbed his hips. His mind went blank as the intensity grew, his hands combing through the fluffy locks on Nagito's head as he moved his head down and started kissing Hinata's neck. His eyes shut as he soaked in the feeling of Nagito's lips against his skin, how soft his lips felt. The bliss it made him feel, he wanted to remember this moment, this feeling. He slipped a hand down to his neck and lightly pushed his head closer to his neck, that's when he felt teeth bite carefully on the side of his neck near his shoulder, then sucked on it soon after. He pulled Nagito's head back up and caught his lips with his own, for a moment before being pushed back.

Hinata panted slightly and as Nagito pressed his forehead against his a small smile on his lips, "So what's the verdict?"

"Jury's still out of on that…"Hinata grinned and stroked his cheek, while his other hand rested on the small of his back. His neck felt damp and he had feeling there would be a mark there in the morning that'd have to explain, but he didn't care. 

"And I was so sure that'd work," Nagito pouted and rolled next to Hinata, pulling him close to his side. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the sight, he'd never seen Nagito like this and he loved it. 

"Okay okay fine, I do love you Nagito."

"And I love you Hajime…" Nagito smiled genuinely as he yawned. His gray eyes slowly closing as he whispered, "Thank you for giving me a purpose to live…"

Hinata rested his head on Nagito's shoulder as he snuggled close to his side. Luck or not, he was happy that Nagito woke up and decided to stay. He would be eternally grateful for that and that fact alone. He drifted off to sleep only to have good dreams unlike the memory of Izuru's past that popped up earlier. And after that night they both agreed to spend every night together in Hinata's cottage. On one condition: Nagito wasn't allowed to leave visible marks on Hinata. It wasn't pleasant for Hinata to explain to Kirigiri at their meeting the following day why he had it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this little chapter of mine, I didn't expect to write this chapter, but hey here we are lolol. If you have any suggestions for what you wanna see in this let me know. I don't have any particular plans for this story, but let me know what you think. Thanks again :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm wiling to write more for this fanfic and maybe make it a series of post DR2 Komahina. I was debating on writing more, but I guess I'll wait for some feedback. Let me know what you think please and this will also be uploaded on Fanfiction.


End file.
